Créatures
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Angleterre rend une visite surprise à Amérique et le surprend entrain de ...


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 11ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème **"cochon!"**._

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... :D Et c'est probablement tant mieux!

**Remarque:** Je dois vraiment saouler tout le monde avec mes OneShot pourris. Celui est vraiment vraiment pourri. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance avec le prochain ~~ hahahah

* * *

><p>Angleterre n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Il connaissait Amérique depuis son plus jeune âge, et il s'était dit bien plus d'une fois : « Avec ça, il ne me surprendra plus <em>jamais<em> ». Et pourtant, Amérique arrivait toujours, toujours à trouver un moyen pour rendre le plus âgé muet de stupeur.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours.

Angleterre était venu rendre visite à son ancienne colonie, officiellement pour le briefer sur la prochaine conférence mondiale, officieusement et bien… parce que ça faisait quand même quelques semaines qu'il n'avait plus vu le blond et qu'en tant qu'ancien « grand-frère » ou plutôt « gardien », c'était tout à fait normal qu'il ait envie de prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps et …

Bref.

Angleterre s'était donc invité chez Amérique. Il avait pris l'avion sans le prévenir et était entré chez lui sans sonner. Comme ça, il pouvait toujours espérer le surprendre entrain de faire… peu importe quoi, pourvu que cela soit assez gênant pour qu'il puisse se moquer du plus jeune. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de prendre Amérique la main dans le sac, il avait toujours échoué. Contrairement à la réputation qu'il avait, Amérique ne faisait vraiment _rien_ de répréhensible. Chaque fois, il le trouvait soit devant la TV, soit devant un jeu vidéo, soit entrain de faire une sieste un peu n'importe où dans sa maison.

Donc malgré son désir de réussir à découvrir l'occupation secrète qu'il devait forcément avoir, (chaque nation en avait une ! Amérique ne pouvait PAS faire exception !) Angleterre n'avait pas beaucoup confiance dans l'idée de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Amérique qui l'avait surpris mille et une fois entrain de faire de la broderie. (Pas qu'il ait honte de s'adonner à une telle activité qui était tout à fait relaxante et masculine, mais le « superpouvoir » trouvait toujours un moyen de faire passer ses hobby pour ringards.)

Il enleva donc silencieusement ses chaussures dans l'entrée de sa maison, et s'avança discrètement vers le salon.

Et là, LÀ, il trouva Amérique. Assis sur son canapé, un grand sourire sur le visage, il passait lentement sa main au dessus de ses genoux, comme s'il était entrain de caresser un chat. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien sur ses genoux.

Rien. Du. Tout.

Angleterre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais alors vraiment pas. Amérique, qui s'amusait de le voir parler à ses licornes et autres fées, était assez jaloux de lui pour se créer un _ami imaginaire_ ?

Le plus vieux inspira très profondément. Rire ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il aimait faire en publique, particulièrement devant Amérique, et encore plus particulièrement en ayant un taux d'alcool dans le sang de 0%.

Mieux valait qu'il attire l'attention _d'Alfred_, en lui lançant une remarque sarcastique digne de son pays.

« - Al…Amérique ? »

C'était, il est vrai, peut-être un peu raté.

Cela dit, Angleterre s'attendait à voir le plus jeune lui lancer un regard horrifié avant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Grossière erreur. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire :  
>« - Hey ! Salut Iggy ! (Angleterre grimaça, il allait tuer Japon pour ça.) alors, Chikigipi, on dit pas bonjour ? Va dire bonjour à tonton Iggy, va dire… »<p>

Beaucoup trop choqué par le comportement d'Amérique, qui non seulement semblait s'adresser à la créature invisible, mais encore, le faisait en prenant une voix ridicule, il se racla la gorge et reprit avec l'air le plus sarcastique qu'il était capable de prendre :  
>« - À qui es-tu entrain de parler Amérique ? Je suis <em>sincèrement<em> désolé mais je ne vois personne. »

Amérique roula les yeux en entendant le ton et le choix de mots de son aîné. Il se redressa pourtant complètement et regarda celui-ci les sourcils levé :  
>« - Comment ça, tu n'vois personne ? T'es dev'nu complètement aveugle ou quoi ? »<p>

« - Cette chose à laquelle tu parles, je ne la vois pas, Amérique. »

Le ton commençait déjà à monter entre eux. Ils devaient probablement être entrain de battre leur record personnel.

« - tu parles quand même pas de Chikigipi !... Si ? »

Arthur soupira et répondit :  
>« - Si. Cette chose qu'elle quelle soit, n'existe <em>pas<em>, Alfred »

« - AHHHH je comprends ! Tu essayes de te venger parce que tu crois que tes licornes existent ? Pfff, t'es vraiment trop bête, comme si j'pouvais m'faire avoir comme ça ! »

« - Arrête de jouer au crétin ! Et les licornes _existent_ ! »

« - Bien sûr que non ! Débile ! »

« - Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi sur ce ton ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça que je sache ! »

« - Oh et merde, CHIKIGIPI, ATTAQUE _VAGUE PSY_ ! »

Rien ne se passa.

Arthur passa une main distraite pour enlever un pli inexistant à son veston et reprit finalement la parole :  
>« - C'était quoi ça ? »<p>

« - C-comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours debout ? »

« - _Amérique_. »

« - Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment… tu peux être encore… »

« - _**Alfred**_. C'était. Quoi. Ça. »

Amérique eut soudain l'air beaucoup plus gêné.

« - L'attaque Vague Psy ? »

« - Précisément. »

« - Ben, l'attaque de mon Pokémon quoi ! » Il se tourna vers un point dans la pièce et s'agenouilla devant sa « créature invisible ». « Je comprends pas non plus Chikigipi, peut-être qu'il est tellement vieux qu'il est devenu immunisé à tes attaques… »

Angleterre ressentit soudainement le besoin de frapper Alfred très, très fort. Et de préférence sur la tête.

« - Alfred, les Pokémon n'existent _pas_. »

Le plus jeune fit un geste agacé qui semblait montrer quelque chose à ses pieds.  
>« - Et ça c'est quoi hein ? Un cochon malformé ? Pour ton information, chikigipi est un Spoink et ils sont super rares ok ? Alors tu l'insultes pas ! T'as compris ? »<p>

Oh, Arthur aurait préféré être resté chez lui.

* * *

><p>HurrHurr<p>

JE vous avais prévenu, chute pourrie, écriture pourrie... Complètement pourri, quoi. Hehehe. Désolée :B


End file.
